mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Super Smash Flash 2)
In Super Smash Flash 2, the real Mega Man in his classic Blue Bomber outfit replaces the Mega Man X model who first appeared in the first Super Smash Flash. Mega Man uses a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his main games. According to Cleod9, he has a voice-actor pending. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Right Jab. *Standard Attack 2: Jabs with armcannon. *Standard Attack 3: Slash Claw. Mega Man swings his arm generating a beam of energy. *Forward Tilt: Flame Sword. Mega Man swings a rod of flames at the opponent. *Forward Smash: Hard Knuckle. Mega Man can charge and release a dense fist that deals devastating knockback. *Upward Tilt: Mega Upper. Mega Man uses a super-powerful uppercut to knock foes sky-high. *Upward Smash: Tornado Hold. Mega Man places a fan on the ground which creates a tornado that deals multiple hits to opponents. *Downward Tilt: Low kick. *Downward Smash: Knight Crush. Mega Man swings a spiked ball and chain around him. *Dash Attack: Slide Kick. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Top Spin. Mega Man spins around in the air dealing multiple hits. *Forward Aerial: Mega Man uses the Rush Drill attachment from the Mega Man 3 prototype on his hand. *Backward Aerial: Fire Storm. Mega Man fires off a flaming discharge from his arm cannon. *Upward Aerial: Freeze Cracker. Mega Man fires a shard of ice straight up into the air. *Downward Aerial: Noise Crush. Mega Man fires a sound wave straight downwards. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches arm out to grab. *Pummel: Jabs with Armcannon. *Forward Throw: Mega Man uses an energy pulse to separate him and his opponent. *Backward Throw: Mega Man uses the bomb used in Mega Man 7's Danger Wrap as a grenade, swinging his opponent behind him and throwing the bomb.. *Upward Throw: Mega Man kicks the opponent upward and uses a tornado to damage them. *Downward Throw: Water Shield. Mega Man uses large droplets of water to batter the opponent, knocking them away from him. Other *Ledge Attack: Hits with Armcannon. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in. *Taunts: **1: Takes off his helmet and looks around, then, he put his helmet back. (A nod to Mega Man 2's opening sequence.) **2: Blows a raspberry and makes a funny noise. (His taunt from the Capcom Vs. Series) **3: Turns into his iconic 8-bit form, then, he transforms back to his regular form. *Revival platform: Rush Jet. *Fanfare: Stage Start theme from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Wins: Strikes a pose and teleports off. *Loses: Death animation from Mega Man games. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Megamanpic4.png|Mega Man using his Dash Attack on Lloyd in Castle Wily. Megamanpic3.png|Mega Man taunting in Hyrule Temple. Megamanpic2.png|Mega Man using his old Down Smash: Thunder Beam on Naruto and Ichigo in Galaxy Tours. Megamanpic1.png|Mega Man using a uncharged Mega Buster in Castle Wily. Category:Mega Man universe Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters